Fairy, Magic, Pixie Dust
by Bella Mattina
Summary: Peter Pan has gone missing and the last time anyone had saw him was when he was with Captain Hook. Tinkerbell is still jealous over Peter and Wendy's closeness and affection that the two had shared, even though Wendy has been back in London for several months. Can Tink find Peter in time before Hook does anything truly evil?
1. Black Spot

**Author's Note: This story was all created by a dream and an inspired painting that my roommate owns. I dedicate this story to my roommate (who is also an avid fanfic reader). I do not own anything that relates to Peter Pan (these character's will resemble the Disney 1953 version). Please read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 1: The Black Spot

Boisterous howls and roars of laughter filled the forest tent of the childish Peter Pan and Lost Boys. Peter played on his pan flute around the fire and danced the day away with the Lost Boys. They were all filled with glee and never-ending delight as the magical notes carried their feet away with rhythmic bounces and jumps. The fire, bright and playful, licked its ends and floated carelessly in the air. If one were too close, the fire would tease and nip at one of the children's feet. This ritual of music and dance would continue for hours, but today, Peter was not in the mood to play for his mind was elsewhere.

"What's da matter?" Cubby pouted at his leader and very dear friend.

"Yeah!" Foxy shouted, "You ain't playing like you normally do!" This caused the other boys to join in with their own opinions.

"Boys," Peter Pan motioned his hands in a particular way that silenced the six boys, "Look, I've been thinkin' lately, and that's all."

"Whatcha been thinkin' about, Peter Pan?" Skunk tooted his own horn.

Peter sniffed and pinched his nose instantaneously, "Just… thinkin', not stinkin'."

"Sorry…" Skunk reached for his tail and held it comfortingly.

After the smell had faded, Peter released his nose and said, "I'm gonna mess with Captain for a while." Peter jumped and hovered in the air a bit before leaving the boys, "Make sure that no one finds this place, not even Hook, got it?"

"Right!" The six boys lined up and saluted their leader as if they were drill sergeants.

Peter flew higher up through the dense canopies and frowned, "What am I gonna do when I see that codfish?"

He soared through the sky and glided his hands through the fluffiness of the clouds. He flew over Mermaid Lagoon but found no interest in watching the ladies swoon today, nor did he find interest in searching for Tiger Lily and her magical smoke. He barely found interest in tormenting Hook, but he knew that he just had to do something.

"Maybe, I go find that crocodile and lure it by Captain's ship." Peter swooped down towards Crocodile Creek and drifted towards a clearing along the lake. Once landed, Peter lifted his hand over his eyes to block the glare of the midday sun and searched high and low for the dreaded reptile.

"Hold on here…" Peter stopped and noticed the good ol' Jolly Roger in the distance, "That's Captain's ship! What's he doin' here?" Peter lifted his brown slippers off of the ground and rushed towards the far side of the creek.

" Easy does it Mr. Smee!" Hook shouted to his firstmate, "Easy does it! You don't want to break it now!"

"But Captain…" Smee wheezed with his nasally sounding voice, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Now Smee!" Hook clobbered Smee's head with the back of his hook, "Follow your orders, Mr. Smee, and HAND ME THAT VIAL!" He seized the glass bottle out of Smee's chubby grip and laughed evilly. He rubbed the vial carefully with his hook and planned, "Now, I need to give him this vial…"

"Whatcha doin' Captain?" Peter Pan floated in front of Hook upside down.

"Pan!" Hook jumped back in surprise and some fear, "Get out of here you measly boy!"

"Whatcha got in your hand?" Peter Pan snatched the vial. He noticed that there was a thick, magenta liquid inside, "What's this?"

"It's…" Smee began to explain, but then was stopped by the clever captain.

Hook smiled with a wide devilish grin which curled his moustache, "It's a gift…" He took the vial back from Peter and used his sharp hook to pop open the vial's cork. He handed back the vial to Peter, "For you, Pan."

"For me!?" Pan turned right side up and baffled, "Geez, Captain! I never thought you had a nice side to ya!"

"Oh.." Hook wrapped his hooked arm around his enemy's shoulder, "Let's just say, I'm a changed man. That Cindy…"

"Wendy" Smee coughed artfully into the back of his arm that was close to his dear captain.

"Wendy.." Hook smiled innocently and corrected his mistake, "taught me how to be… kind…" He cringed at the word, "to others… especially, you, Peter Pan."

"Huh?" Peter smiled and blushed at the thought of Wendy, "Well then, if you say that Wendy taught ya, then I guess it's fine by me!" Peter shook Hook's only hand and tipped the vial towards the captain as a toast and then gulped the contents down in three giant swallows.

The liquid was warm like the pirate's rum, but bitter like the grapefruit that grew on the trees. His mind spun and his limbs drooped. Peter lost his ability to fly which means he lost his faith and trust. His youthful smile turned cold and his eyes turned harsh. It was as if the potion was changing him; but this was Hook's plan all along.

"Ha ha ha!" Hook boasted, "So Pan does have a black spot in his heart!" He smacked Peter, hard, once on his back and roared with greedy glee, "Welcome to the Jolly Roger, Pan! You're going to help me snatch that little Tinkerbell of yours!"

"What!?" Smee jumped and bit his fingernails anxiously once he landed, "B-b-but… Captain… wh-wh-what if that p-p-potion wears off?"

"Nonsense, Mr. Smee!" Hook laughed off the idea, "Pan drank the whole vial! There will be nothing that can change him back now!"

"Wh-wh-what about p-p-pixie dust, sir?" Smee squeaked out his question.

"Hush it, Mr. Smee!" Hook clobbered his first mate's head once more and barked orders at him, "I will hear none of this again! Now, gather the crew and make sure that we are ready to set sail by sundown, Mr. Smee!"

"Aye-eye, Captain!" Smee saluted his captain and scurried off to complete his orders.

"Now…" The wily captain ran his hook through the stringy hairs of his mustache, "You, my boy, are going to lead me to that little fairy of yours, and together we will get rid of all of the Lost Boys, including you, Peter Pan."

Peter's had become monotone, "Aye-eye, Captain Hook." His motions were stiff and his actions were controlled, and none of this was like the usual proud Peter Pan.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review! Thank you!**


	2. One Wish

**Author's Note: Thank you to singertobe and Larki13 for reviewing chapter 1! I am happy that you are enjoying this crazy dream that I had and I hope that you will continue to enjoy it! This chapter introduces Tinkerbell, but I am not going to follow her character EXACTLY according to the 1953 Disney version (you will see why). I am writing this story according to my dream, so here we go!**

Chapter 2: One Wish

The sun shone brightly inside of Tinkerbell's hollowed log where her bedroom had been created. She tossed and turned, covering and uncovering her head, all in attempt to be comfortable, but there was an annoying tingle at the tip of wings that she just could not fight off.

"UGH!" Tinkerbell abruptly sat up in complete frustration. Her blonde hair was in disarray, with stands chaotically sticking out of her once tidy bun, and her dress was wrinkled and crumpled from the constant restlessness that she had received the night before. She frowned and flicked some pixie dust at her bedhead and then at her disheveled clothes. Once satisfied, she kicked her legs over the side of her small straw bed and maneuvered her feet into the tiny leaf slippers with dandelion puffs.

Tinkerbell trudged over to the small hole that was used as a window on the other side of the log and allowed her wings to receive the healthy daily sunlight. Her wings were translucent and they glittered whenever light touched her. She leaned along the window sill and left out a heavy sigh. She had been jealous ever since Peter laid eyes on that human girl and whenever he looked at her, Tink felt a twinge of pain in her heart as if it was been slowly torn apart.

"What would Peter think of me if I was a human size," She sighed again and looked down at her tiny and curvy pixie body, "instead of this gnat size." She fiddled with the ends of her light green dress that was once the sepal of a daisy.

"TINK! TINK! TINK!" Her hollowed log shook viciously. There were the six Lost Boys, all in worry and fear, and they ruined the rest of Tinkerbell's already rough morning.

She bolted out of the log and lightly, because of her size, knocked each one of over the head with her fist, "What do you want?"

To them her voice was just in a few squeaks that they could barely understand, "Peter Pan is missing!"

Their voices blew her away. The boys might have been using their normal voices, but because of Tinkerbell's size, they always appeared louder than normal. Peter Pan had been the only Lost Boy to master the volume of his voice so that Tinkerbell would not be blown away.

She flutter back to them, her brow furrowed, "Where did he go?"

"He told us that," one of the Raccoon twins started.

"He was going to," The other one continued.

"Mess with the Captain!" They both finished in perfect unison.

"Then, he is with Hook." Tinkerbell shook her head and headed back into her hollowed log. She strongly did not like how the Lost Boys had terrible times with putting facts together.

"But Tink!" Rabbit whined, "That was yesterday!"

Tinkerbell dashed out of the log again and worried, "What?" Tinkerbell flew in front of Foxy's face, who was the second leader of the boys if Peter was ever out on adventures, "What do you mean that was yesterday?"

"He looked kinda sad and stuff," Foxy explained in the best way that he could, "And then he said that he was gonna mess with Captain."

"Yeah!" Cubby swung a miniature club over his shoulder, "and when I get my hands on that codfish I'll swing 'im good!"

Tinkerbell face palmed herself and then shook her head with disgust, "He better not be off finding that Wendy girl again."

"He has been sad since Wendy left…" Rabbit noted with a frown.

"Yeah.." Skunk held his tail in comfort and sniffled back a tear, "I miss 'er too.."

Tinkerbell angered, "I've had enough of this." She darted past the six boys and up into the canopies where she could be in peace.

Tinkerbell had always been jealous of Wendy are her innocent and mature composure, but not in only that way, but also because she was human, just like Peter. She found a large eucalyptus leaf to lie on and bask in the sun, but the envious thoughts followed her there as well.

"Why doesn't he just go live in London?" Tinkerbell groaned and kicked her feet angrily against the leaf. Once she stopped she placed her hand over her chin and pouted, "Or wherever she's from." She groaned loudly and dropped her body, face down, on the leaf. Tinkerbell muffled into the leaf, "I'll never be like her."

"And why is that?," An older female voice "poofed" out of the clouds above Tinkerbell's head.

Tinker bell shot straight up in alarm and turned her chin up towards the clouds. She saw a bright blue fairy with bags and bags of sparkling dust on either side of her dress. Tinkerbell smiled widely when she saw the familiar fairy with her pink pointy glasses frames and her hair silvery gray tied up in a tall braid.

"Madame Blue!" Tinkerbell greeted her friend, "How I'm ever so happy to see you!"

"Indeed." Madame Blue's eyes narrowed, "Now, tell me, why are you thinking such dark thoughts? Do you not wish to be a pixie anymore?"

"It's not that Madame Blue," Tinkerbell nervously fiddled with the baseline of her dress as she tried to explain herself, "I like being a pixie... it's just that… I would also like to know… what it's like…"

"To be human?" Madame Blue's eyebrow rose in question.

"Yes." Tink smiled sheepishly.

"Well then," Madame Blue adjusted her glasses, "I can grant you that wish, but it will only last for a short time."

"Oh thank you, Madame Blue!" Tink flung her arms around the older fairy's shoulders in a warm embrace.

"But Tinkerbell," Madame warned her, "You will not have your wings or pixie dust during this time period, do you understand me?"

"Yes!" She squealed excitedly, not realizing the potential dangers that that could cause.

"Then, let's return to the forest floor, and I will work my magic there." Madame winked and fluttered down carefully between the trees and the leaves.

Tinkerbell, too anxious, raced down to the mossy ground and bounced eagerly, "Oh my fairy dust, this is going to be too cool!"

Once Madame Blue arrived she opened up the left satchel of fairy dust and sprinkled it around Tinkerbell, "Now, close your eyes, and open them as the life of a human girl."

Tinkerbell shut her blue eyes immediately and when she opened them, she was eye level with some of the larger bushes. She looked down with her mouth gaped and noticed that her light green dress had turned dark and heavy and her slippers with dandelion puffs were now muddy brown. Tinkerbell rotated her body and noticed that the translucent wings that she bore everyday were stripped away from her back.

"Thank you, Madame Blue! Thank you!" She looked around for the fairy that helped her, but Madame was gone. Tinkerbell shrugged and then placed her hands on her hips and tapped her left foot. "Now, if I were Peter Pan, where would I be?" Tinkerbell did not have to think long before she decided, "The Mermaid Lagoon." With a snap of her finger she jumped in the air, but landed quickly on her feet.

"What the…" Tinkerbell smacked her cheek in remembrance, "Oh yeah… no wings or pixie dust." She carefully placed one human leg in front of her and did the same with the other one. Once she was comfortable with walking, she jogged, and then that jog turned into a run towards the lagoon.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please continue to read and review! I enjoy all reviews; comments, compliments, and criticism!**


	3. Mermaid Luck

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for taking so long to update this story! My school work picked up and I forgot to write, but I did have this dream written down so I can finish the story! There are two more chapters after this one and they will be uploaded within the next week. Thank you for those who have stuck with this story and for those for are joining this story for the first time! I own nothing and this was all a dream that was inspired by my roommate's painting of Neverland! Anyway, please enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Mermaid Luck

The trip to the lagoon took longer than Tinkerbell expected and when she reached the lagoon she huffed and puffed in order to regain her breath. "Geez," she breathed heavily, "This is a lot harder than I thought."

The lagoon was empty, for once, and this disturbed Tinkerbell. She thought that Peter would have at least stopped to say hi and talk to the mermaids. "Woah!" She slipped on the wet rock and halted before she could slide off the cliff and in the lagoon. Tinkerbell could hear the crashing waterfall and she could smell the fresh and salt water. She scooted herself closer to the cliff and peered over the edge to find one mermaid with blonde hair and a pink starfish that held her hair back. The blonde mermaid pushed herself up onto the rocks that were in the center of the lagoon and she brushed her hair while she hummed a tune.

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and her stomach churned in disgust. She did not want to talk to them because she knew how annoying they could be, but if she wanted to find Peter, she would have to suck up all of her pride and talk to the annoying fishes. Tinkerbell carefully hopped from one rock to the next down to the lagoon. The closer that she got the more mermaids emerged to the surface. There were now seven in total: two with black hair, two with blonde, and the final three were red headed.

"Hey, girls!" Tinkerbell shouted from the second to last rock, "Come here! I have a question for all of you!" Tinkerbell looked down and saw the deep blue water. She trembled and her teeth began to chatter. Tinkerbell silently prayed that they would not pull her into the water because she was not sure if she could swim.

"Oh hello!" A mermaid with a lily pad on her head swam up to Tinkerbell, "Have you come to take a swim?"

Her sweet voice slightly disgusted Tinkerbell, "Uh, no." She buckled her legs, "Look, have you seen Peter Pan?"

"Peter?!" A red headed mermaid with seaweed in her hair popped her head out of the water.

"Is Peter here!?" Another red head with a harp stopped her playing and turned her head sharply at Peter's name.

"No, girls," Tinkerbell quieted them down, "Listen, the Lost Boys said that he was on his way to mess with Hook..."

"Why would he do that?!" One was appalled.

"He should have never messed with that man," Another girl with blonde hair started, "I told him that he should have left him alone!"

"No you didn't!" A black haired girl with the lily pad became offended, "I did!"

"No, I did!" The first blonde pulled and tugged at the mermaid's lily pad, and thus the brawl had begun.

"Girls!" Tinkerbell shouted over them repetitively, "Girls! Stop it!" When they had not stopped, Tinkerbell placed her fingers to her mouth and blew out a loud whistle. They immediately stopped and listened to Tinkerbell once again, "Now, does anyone have a clue on where in the world Peter might be?!" Tinkerbell was losing her temper.

"Hey, wait a minute," A black haired girl with coral in her hair that was arranged like a crown, "Who are you anyway?"

"Yeah!" the red head with sea weed pulled herself onto Tinkerbell's cliff and poked her, "Who are you and what do you have to do with Peter?"

"You better not be that dead fish, Wendy." The harp mermaid crossed her arms, "She was so boring!"

"Peter! Oh Peter!" A blonde girl imitated Wendy's high pitched voice which caused the others to shrill with laughter.

"Answer my question!" Tinkerbell stomped her foot and clenched her fists.

"You know," The red hair with the seaweed laid her back against one cliff, "You kind of look like Tinkerbell."

"Oh that ugly thing!?" The black haired mermaid with the coral spat, "Nah, she can't possibly be here!"

Tinkerbell gaped and then snapped, "Excuse me, but I am that ugly thing! Now, if you would be so kind..."

"Oh my!" They all interrupted her with a gasp and then one continued, "Tinkerbell? What... what happened to you?"

"That's none of your business." She crossed her arms, popped out her hip, and tapped her foot impatiently, "Now, I am going to ask you one last time, have any of you seen your precious Peter Pan?"

They all shook their heads and frowned.

"UGH!" Tinkerbell shouted and paced around in circled, "I cannot believe that I wasted my time here!" She slipped on the rock and crashed into the water. "ACK!" Tinkerbell screamed and wildly flailed her arms around in the water, "Help! Help!"

They cackled with laughter and all pointed at her.

"Oh my gosh! She is so dumb!"

Tinkerbell paused and realized that she was not drowning. She also realized that she had landed on the shoreline of the lagoon. Embarrassed and anger, she stormed out of the Mermaid's Lagoon without another word.

* * *

><p>A gray haze covers the sky as the Jolly Roger sailed closer to the lagoon. Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and Peter Pan were locked within the captain's quarters devising a plan on how to catch that greedy fairy.<p>

"Captain!" One of the crew called down below, "We've reached the ladies's waters."

"Excellent!" Hook slammed his hook down into the map where the lagoon was located, "Get the boat ready! We'll row to shore!"

"Uh.. C-Ca-captain..." Mr. Smee's nasal voice wheezed, "Do you think we'll really find her here?"

"Well of course, Mr. Smee!" Hook wrapped his free arm around Peter, "And if we don't, we have Pan to show us where she will be!"

Peter's eyes were dead and gazed. He was thoughtless and emotionless. The vial transformed him into a heartless, soulless being.

Hook led Peter to the deck of the ship and to the boat that was headed for shore. The three of them climbed in and without a word, Peter rowed the ship towards the shoreline of the lagoon. The pirates raided the cliffs and the mermaids screamed and in a matter of minutes, the mermaids were surrounded.

"Hello, my gems," Hook's eyes glinted with evil as he smiled wickedly at the frightened girls, "I was sailing through and I was wondering if any of you have happened to see a little fairy around these nearby waters?" He twirled his hook around in his mustache and waited for an answer.

One spoke, "Like we would ever tell you!"

"Yeah! You big meanie!" The girl with the harp stuck her tongue out at the captain.

"Now, now my beautiful treasures," He gritted through his teeth. Hook took a deep breath and recomposed his gentleman like status, "This little fairy is mostly green, flies, and has something that belongs to me."

"Oh yeah," A black haired mermaid rolled her eyes, "And what's that?"

"Oh, that is none of your concern." Hook smiled and nodded to Peter. Peter stepped beside Hook and the mermaids immediately screamed.

"Peter! Get away from him!"

"What are you doing!?"

"Peter!"

"Oh now, now, my dears," Hook placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, "he is helping me find the little one and I know that you being _very_ good friends with Peter Pan, you would help him too, won't you?"

"She's not here!" The blonde hair with the single starfish in her hair shouted, "She left some time ago!"

"Where did she go!?" Hook almost shouted.

"That way!" A red head pointed in the direction of Skull Cave.

"Thank you ladies." The captain smiled maliciously and there was a raging fire in his eye as he whispered, "Just you wait, you little rotten fly, I'll catch you if it's the last thing I do."

**Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter update! I would like to mention two more things before I conclude this chapter. One, my roommate helped me out a lot with this chapter, so thank you roomie! And two, I try to base my characters as best as I can to the Disney's 1953 version of Peter Pan. Tinkerbell is the only exception to this, but I am trying to make her similar to the animation! Tell me how I am doing by giving this story a review! Thank you!**


	4. Tick-Tock

**Author's Note: I wanted this chapter to be out sooner, but I have been drained from writing and I had to do some research for this chapter because I could not remember exactly what happened in the movie. Anyway, thank you to Larki13 and lovepan for reviewing! This is the second to last chapter! I hope that you all will enjoy it!**

Chapter 4: Tick-Tock

The air was heavy and thick with fog, so thick that the clouds hung heavy on Tinkerbell's shoulders that evening. She hugged herself tightly after a cool breeze brushed against her body and she looked up to see where her feet guided her too.

"Skull Rock." Tinkerbell shivered. She hated coming to this ghastly place on a normal day because of the eerie aura that the caves produced, but this was the last place that Tinkerbell could think of that Peter might be at. She walked along the cliff's edge and once she found a sturdy area, she sat herself down and hung her feet over the edge.

Tinkerbell reminisced the last time Peter was at Skull Rock. She remembered the time when Wendy and Peter Pan saved Tiger Lily from Captain Hook's grasp. Even though, Peter had banned her from their hideout, that did not mean that she could not follow him. "I was always there for him." Tinkerbell sighed, "I even saved him from that bomb." Tinkerbell glanced down and saw the good ol' crocodile that ate Hook's left hand. "You know," Tinkerbell started talking to the crocodile, "Hook is a codfish." She crossed her arms in frustration, "It serves him right that his hand was eaten by you, he is anything but a man of his word!" She sighed again, "But, he might be my last hope if I am to find Peter."

The crocodile's eyes turned sympathetic for Tinkerbell as if he understood every word.

"I guess I really messed up back then." Tinkerbell sighed, "I remember telling the Lost Boys to shoot Wendy down because I was so jealous, and now look at me," she pointed at her body, "Here I am as a human, and I am as unhappy as ever." Tinkerbell sighed, "I should have never made that stupid wish. I hate walking and my hips are humongous." She scooted herself away from the edge of the cliff and pulled her legs tightly into her body, "If I could only find Peter Pan. He would know what to do." Tinkerbell felt a small tear drip down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly before anymore could fall. "There's no point of crying. I just have to be strong." She leaned over the edge again and smiled at the crocodile, "Thanks for listening to me rant."

That wily old crocodile smiled back with a wide glimmering white grin.

"Take it easy, boy! We're close to the dock!"

"That sounds like the codfish," Tinkerbell hid behind rock that was close to the cliff's edge, "Smells like it too."

"Are you sure that she's in here, Captain?" Mr. Smee's teeth chattered in a frightened manner.

"Of course she is," Captain Hook surely stated, "And since we have Pan, she will have to show up sooner or later!" Hook smacked the boy's back proudly as he rowed closer and closer to the shore.

"What is Peter doing with him?" Tinkerbell glared, "Something's wrong." In the corner of her eye she saw the crocodile slowly swim towards the tiny row boat. "Atta boy." She smirked and inched her way closer to the dock.

The two pirates and Peter Pan docked and climbed out of the boat. Tinkerbell was crouched a few feet from them and she continued to watch them from afar.

"The blasted pixie!" Hook blew up, "Once I find her, I am going to strip her wings right off of her back!"

"But Captain," Mr. Smee interrupted, "I thought that you just wanted her pixie dust?"

"Of course Mr. Smee," the captain curled his onyx mustache, "But once I am done with her, there will be no point of keeping her. So, I am going to kill both her and Pan."

"Not on my watch!" Tinkerbell popped out of her hiding spot and approached Hook angrily.

"Oh dear," Hook sighed sarcastically and toyed with his hook, "Whatever shall I do?" He glared and ordered, "Hold her down Pan."

"What?" Tinkerbell gasped and felt Pan's arms slipped around her shoulders. Even though she was a human, Tinkerbell was still shorter and not as strong as Peter Pan.

"Good work, Pan." Hook pulled out his one-shot pistol and aimed the carefully, "Just hold her there nice and tight."

"Peter," Tinkerbell panicked, "Let me go, Peter, please let me go!" She squirmed when Hook cocked the gun, "Peter, please! Let go of me!" She screamed.

"Any last words, Tinkerbell?" The evil captain growled.

"What do you want from me!?" Tinkerbell screamed, "Whatever it is you can have it!"

"I can't have what I want until you're dead." Hook's finger gripped the trigger.

Tinkerbell thought hard about what he wanted, "Fairy...?" She shook her head no, "Magic...?" She shook it again.

Hook pulled the trigger and there was a loud boom from the pistol. Tinkerbell shouted when she realized, "Pixie dust! ACK!" Tinkerbell tightly shut her eyes and fell to the ground.

"BLAST YOU PETER PAN!"

"Huh?" Tinkerbell opened her eyes and found herself unharmed. She turned back towards Peter and saw him flying above the Captain and taunting him.

"You think you could win that easily?" Peter laughed and shoved Hook into the water where the crocodile eagerly waited for his meal.

"EEYOW!" Captain Hook screamed, "Mr. Smee! Mr. Smee!"

"I'm coming Captain! I'm coming!" Mr. Smee jumped into the row boat and rowed as fast as he could towards his Captain. Peter Pan scooped up Tinkerbell in his arms and flew out of Skull Rock.

**Author's Note: The last chapter will be out sometime next week. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and thank you for reading!**


	5. Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here is the final installment of "Fairy, Magic, Pixie Dust"! I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter! Thanks for sticking with this story!**

Chapter 5: Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

Peter Pan and Tinkerbell flew safely back to camp and the Lost Boys were excited to see the two safe and sound. The boys hollered and cheered Peter Pan and encouraged him to tell them a story about his latest adventure.

"Settle down boys!" Peter laughed with a wide smile, "Settle down!"

He lowered Tinkerbell to her feet and even though she was still in a human form, the Lost Boys paid no mind to her.

"Tell us a tale Peter!" Foxy jumped, "One about sword fighting and... and...!"

"Tell us how you spooked the Captain!" Rabbit eagerly joined in.

"How ya do it?" Cubby playfully punched his leader's arm and then settled down with the rest of the gang.

"You see boys," Peter floated above them and floated to a nearby log, "I was makin' my way to find Hook and I spotted him at a weird place near Crocodile Creek..."

Tinkerbell listened with no interest. She tried to smile and be moved by the story, but there was still something that bugged her. Tinkerbell trudged her feet through the grass and walked deeper into the forest. She pouted and sighed as she thought hard to find out what was bugging her.

"I am human sized." Tinkerbell reasoned, "But does Peter not like that?" She regretted her decision, "Maybe I should have just stayed as a pixie. I can't use my wings or produce pixie dust." She kicked a pebble, "I am a human, but why am I so miserable?"

"Could it be perhaps that this is not what you wanted?" A tiny voice popped out of the bushes.

"Madame Blue!" Tinkerbell exclaimed, "I didn't see you there!"

"Are you not happy with you're size now?" Madame Blue noticed.

"Yeah..." Tinkerbell rubbed her arm uncomfortably, "I thought that being human would, you know, make him notice me more?"

"Tinkerbell, dear," Madame Blue's small hand touched her cheek, "Peter notices you."

"Yeah, but," Tinkerbell explained, "He doesn't look at me in the way he looks at Wendy."

"Oh Tinkerbell," She laughed, "Do not worry about that, my dear, he will always have you in the way that he will never be able to have Wendy."

"And what's that?" Tinkerbell snorted. She turned away from Madame Blue and was irritated with her situation.

"A friend who can stay by his side forever." Madame Blue smiled.

"I guess..." Tinkerbell sighed, "Madame Blue, can you turn me into a pixie again?"

"Of course Tinkerbell," She nodded her head, "Is this what you truly wish for, to be human again?"

Tinkerbell gave a nod and held herself tightly. Madame Blue's magic surrounded her and filled her body. The magic was sweet and it tickled her nose.

"I wonder if this is how Wendy felt when Peter shook my pixie dust over her?" Tinkerbell thought and felt her body shrink down to normal pixie size. "Hey!" She twisted around and looked for her wings, "Where are my wings?"

"Do you remember what you need to fly?" Madame Blue tsked, "Now, go and enjoy your life as a pixie." She disappeared within the bushes again.

"Faith, trust, and pixie dust," Tinkerbell recited the three ingredients from memory, "But what am I missing? I have all three of those!"

"Tink?! Tink?" Peter yelled out for her.

Tinkerbell remained silent and waited for Peter to find her.

"There ya are Tink!" He exclaimed in the voice that was special to her. "Why so blue?"

"Did you like me as a human?" Tinkerbell blurted out.

"Sure I did Tink!" Peter smiled, "Why ya ask?"

"Would you have preferred me that way?" She frowned.

"Tink, what's all of this nonsense about?" Peter angered but then shocked, "Hey! Where are your wings Tink?"

"Faith, trust, and pixie dust..." Tinkerbell muttered.

"Do you not trust me?" Peter asked, "What's wrong Tink?"

"Do you miss Wendy?" Tinkerbell asked nervously.

"Oh!" Peter understood, "I see what this is, you're jealous." Peter solved the puzzle, "Are you jealous over Wendy?"

Tinkerbell blew up, "You do miss her and you love her! Why didn't you just stay in London or wherever she's from!"

Peter blinked, "Gosh Tink, I didn't know you were that jealous." He then laughed, "No matter what size you are or how you are you will always be my favorite Tink!"

Tinkerbell looked up at him with teary eyes, "Really?"

"Of course Tink!" Peter smiled and ruffled her hair with one of his fingers, "Now come on, Tink, the boys are waiting to hear your story!"

"My story?" Tinkerbell blinked confused.

"Did ya think that they didn't notice your size earlier?" Peter winked, "And I wanna hear this tale as well."

"Alright!" Tinkerbell smiled and jumped in the air with a gasp, "My wings are back!"

"They sure are Tink!" Peter smiled, "Race ya back to camp?"

"You're on!" Tinkerbell laughed and together they flew back to their camp to tell Tinkerbell's tale Once back at camp, Tinkerbell added, "Let's go see Wendy and her brothers again."

"You sure Tink?" Peter blushed.

"Yeah," Tinkerbell smiled, "I bet she misses you too." Tinkerbell sat on his shoulder, "And I owe her an apology for all of the troubles that I've caused her."

"Alright then!" Peter smiled like his child-like self again, "We leave tomorrow night! We'll bring Wendy back to Neverland!"

"Yeah, tomorrow." Tinkerbell nodded and flew over to the Lost Boys to begin her tale of how she changed into a human and saved Peter Pan.

**Author's Note: That's a wrap! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I greatly appreciate all of the views and reviews! I hoped that you all enjoyed this short story/dream and once again, thank you!**


End file.
